Perhaps Love
by Lonely Looney
Summary: After a couple of months, let's delve into Vorik and Casey's life. Sequel to the fanfic "Balance" (VOY)


**Hello guys! That story is the sequel of VOY "Balance". It's been aaaages I've wanted to write it, until a sweet person on Wattpad (DemonCharlie) suggested I did. I don't know whether it is good or not, but I'll let you be the judge of that! Thank you ^^**

* * *

Vorik and Casey wandered the ship hand in hand as if they were joined at the hip, especially in Mr. Neelix's luaus. After more than a month of their lovemaking, Casey felt... lonely.

She wanted _more_.

And Vorik seemed contented the way he was. Of course, he could afford to wait seven more years. She was already as if in heat on the second day after their encounter. Well, it was not as if her future _husband_ couldn't do anything! She was Lt. Cassandra J. Raymond, she survived Phyisics and Maths at the Academy and she was a hit the way she was.

Only Vorik didn't seem to notice, or care.

Well, Casey thought to herself, she should understand. She wrote a paper on Vulcans for her final grade. And she was commended for it.

She was showing as much skin as she could at the party, meaning, Neelix Luau. But Vorik acted as if he was blind, or didn't care. Serves her right! How she hated those shallow holoprograms. That's why she still continued creating holonovels to entertain everyone, even though she had issues with algorithms, which of course, meant Math. But Casey was diligent and studied hard the subjects she had more difficulty with, just the way she did at the Academy. So, along with her language abilities, she was always growing and improving whatever that challenged her.

Which gained her the way to remain at nightwatch on the Bridge. It was not exactly newsflash that Captain Janeway was a mother to her crew. Let's not mention Harry Kim, who by the way, changed places with her on that last nightwatch. Casey fell asleep on the big chair. She wouldn't lie to herself. It was always night in space. How could space itself differentiate humanoid linear time and be aware of when things were supposed to be uneventful?

Suddenly, a ship hailed Voyager and she woke up all of a sudden, drool all over her cheek.

"You sure you're up to this?" asked the blonde girl in Ops.

"Sure. I just got distracted. On screen."

It was a race they had never seen before. Big ears, no nose, small eyes, short and stout figure.

"This is USS Voyager. I'm Cassandra Raymond, how may I help you?"

_"Trst ark lau. Laud?"_

Okaaay, gibberish. The Universal Translator wasn't working. Casey would have to figure out the languange pattern.

"Speak further. Please, speak further." she gestured her own mouth as if signaling for them to speak.

"Shaka, lau nood rr, tau pou. Schla!"

All right, even Casey had to admit that that pattern was hard.

"Would you like me to wake up the Senior Officers?" another girl on the Bridge panicked. "Shit, this is the night shift!"

But Casey was getting the gist.

"Lau, schla nau pou." she risked.

"Nilau!"

And they fired against the ship.

Casey ran her hands through her hair and cried "red alert!".

"Aght at nod! Schla!" they seemed angry.

Casey ran her hands through her hair.

"Shaka, thrum lau—ashka! Litau!" she explained.

The beings on the other side wondered.

"Domou sou la?"

"Nai. Dome est volkirei. No—lai horm nilau."

They pondered.

"Shaka. Lai nilau."

And they went to warp, leaving.

"What the hell was _that_?" asked the blond girl in shock. The other one seemed amazed.

As if on cue, the Bridge's doors opened. It was Chakotay.

"What happened? Is everything all right?"

Casey explained immediatelly.

"They are a race unknown to us, so the Universal Translator didn't work. At first they thought we meant harm, but I clarified we only wanted to get back home to our Quadrant, since we were stranded here. So they wished us good luck and left."

"And they just let us go? Like that? You didn't seem to have talked such long sentences." Said the blond girl.

"They are a peaceful race. And their linguistics base is very simple, few words to explain everything. Not as difficult as I judged at first."

Chakotay seemed satisfied and got back to bed after a few more reassurances from Casey. The girls streched, relieved. Casey's adrenaline stock was going down and she felt very, very tired.

The shift finally ended. Casey waited for the Senior Officers to come perform their duties and when Chakotay, Janeway, Harry Kim and Tuvok arrived, she was released.

She stood up. Boy was everything spinning. Spinning madly. Casey fell to the controls on top of Tom Paris and everything went black.

888

She woke upon a biobed, with someone holding her hand.

A hand on her hand she came to know so well.

"Vorik..." she smiled, opening her eyes.

"Careful, Casey. Quite a bump you have there."

The Doctor showed up out of nowhere with the biggest smile, acting as if everyday was Chirstmas.

"And not just a bump, Mr. Vorik! Would you two love birds like to know the news?"

They both stared at the Doctor, puzzled and for his frustration, ignored the question.

"You're expecting a child!"

Casey was aghast. Vorik was green.

"Well, say something!" insisted the Doctor.

"Boy or girl?" asked Vorik, utterly detatched.

"Don't you prefer a surprise?"

"No." He answered. Casey was just silent for the shock.

"Well, it's a—"

"NO!" cried Casey. "I don't wanna know." she jumped off the biobed.

"But Casey, this is illogi—"

"Shut up. Just _shut up_, Vorik!"

And she went away, leaving a thoughtful Doctor and a confused Vulcan.

888

Casey was trying to be emotionless hugging her uncomfortable pillow. She wouldn't cry for that man. Not ever again.

The doorbell chimed.

"Enter."

And of course it was Vorik. God help her, she wanted to punch him for showing that indifferent expression.

"What do you want. Get out of here." she covered her face with the pillow.

"I feel like I hurt you. It wasn't my intention."

She threw the pillow away.

"Then _what_ was your intention, Vorik?"

He put his hands behind his back. She felt more than a skipping heartbeat at observing him. She felt she needed him inside her core.

"I don't care. Just—just make love to me. _Please._"

She had never craved for anything as she craved for this, now.

"You know it's not possible. If you wait a few more years—"

"To hell with your damn Pon farr! Be _creative_! You have ten fingers, you have lips and a tongue!"

He flushed. But not scarlet, since his blood was green.

"I actually... Want to feel you..." he approached her, carressing her two fingers, index and middle fingers, with his. "I love this scent that's coming off of you, it drives me insane, like the blood fever itself."

Then he kissed from her neck to her lips. She thrust her warm tongue into his mouth and twined with his. Both moaned. He laid her on the bed and opened her uniform, kissing her breasts over the silk bra. She gasped as if she had felt an electric shock.

"Take it off! Rip it!" she cried.

And so he did, suckling her nipples.

"Oh, God, Vorik!"

He slipped her out of her uniform and touched her wet panties, carressing that secret place and making her feel warm all over and say unintelligible things. Casey thrashed and moaned. He removed the piece of lingerie delicatedly and that scent... That musky, flowery scent... He had to taste it.

So he feasted on her. Casey orgasmed again, and again trying not to scream, but it was impossible, with all the intensity of emotions.

She cried out his name and even he was panting. Shaking. That girl knew more than she gave herself credit for.

He had had another Pon farr. That little devilish angel was dangerous...

888

Casey screamed and pushed with all her might waiting for the baby to cooperate. Kes tried to calm her, but it was so much pain...

"Darling, screaming will do you no good. That won't make the baby come out any faster." Vorik suggested, blandly.

"Shut the fuck up! This is all your fault! AAAAAAAAAAAAH! All I wanted was... AAAAH OH GOD!"

"Push, Casey!" encouraged Kes. "Come on, I can see the head!"

The baby was a screamer. But when Vorik and Casey saw him, both got enchanted. Vorik didn't express, much, but he seemed moved.

"My son..." he stated, proudly.

Casey held her baby and Vorik looked at him with curiosity.

"I can see he took after you..." smiled Casey.

"But he has your eyes."

Was it an impression, or was Vorik... _smiling_?


End file.
